nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Bite 2
Jump Enter Cave (While in front of cave) Fire Grappling Hook |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Frost Bite Spin-off: Thin Ice |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Level Design Mat Annal Jon Annal Aaron Steed Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Frost Bite 2 is the sequel to Frost Bite, released December 17, 2008. The player controls an eskimo who is trying to reach the top of different mountains. ---- Controls Left, right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Click mouse - Shoot grappling hook (move mouse to adjust position) Levels Like its preceding game, Frost Bite 2 has 10 levels, as well as 10 bonus levels that can be found when all BONUS letters are collected. 01: Chilly Crag Interactive Objects *'Flag Pole' - When the Eskimo makes it to this object and puts up the red flag, they will start from here if a life is lost. *'Big Flag Pole' - The Eskimo must get to this and put up the flag to finish the level. Platforms *'Bluish Rock' - The Eskimo can grab this with their grappling hook, and walk on it. *'Black Rock' - The Eskimo can walk on it, but is not able to grab this with the hook. *'Lift' - The lift will move on the slits on the wall. The eskimo can jump on it, and grab it with their grappling gun. Enemies *'Antler Ape' - This enemy will walk with its hands, and when it comes to the edge of where it can walk, it will go on its feet and growl. Worth 250 points. *'Arctic Bird' - This enemy will fly a certain distance then stretch his tongue out. He will do this until he is killed. *'Horned Bat' - This enemy resides in caves. They fly either horizontal or in a circle, but are usually seen flying Horizontal. *'Two Legged Bull' - This enemy moves slowly on platforms, but when it sees the player, it charges. It can be killed with the harpoon while calm, but must be jump-killed while charging. *'Small Ape' - This enemy is like the flying bat enemies which is usually seen in caves.He walks real fast which which makes him a hard target to get. *'Stone Plated Creature' - This enemies body is plated with a stone. Its floppy head has to be jumped on 2 times to kill it. It is worth 250 points *'Arctic Caterpillar' - This enemy is basically a caterpillar. There are horns on each end. When it extends, the eskimo must jump on the middle to kill it. Worth 250 points. *'Horned Beast' - This enemy is big. When ever it jumps or stomps it causes icicles to fall all at once. It also makes it easy to kill. When the player is in plain sight, it can be impaled with the hook. Worth 250 points. *'Crying Monster' - This enemy looks like a small bear. When the player gets to the screen they are usually seen hopping into bushes. They can give their position away when they open their eyes or move the bush around. Bosses *'Wooly Rhino' - This is the first boss the player needs to fight. It is encountered on level 5. The player has to grab grappling hooks and jump on the rhino 5 times. *'Giant Ape' - This boss is seen on the last level of Frostbite 2. It looks like a small ape but larger. He has the ability to summon small apes and Horned bats. You could defeat it by jumping on it's head. Pick Ups *'Neapolitan Ice Cream Sandwich' - 50 points. *'Rocket Pop' - 50 points. *'Green Popsicle' - 50 points. *'Pink Popsicle' - 50 points. *'Brown Popsicle' - 50 points. *'Orange Popsicle' - 50 points. *'Big Orange Popsicle with Bite' - 150 points. *'Big Pink Popsicle' - 150 points. *'Big Neapolitan Ice Cream' - 150 points. This also has a cherry on top. *'Square Popsicle' - 50 points. *'Ice Cream with Pink Liquid' - 100 points. *'Ice Cream with Chocolate Piece' - 100 points. *'BONUS Letters' - 200 points each. If the eskimo were to get all of these and complete the level, they will get transported to a bonus level. Signs *'"Enemy ahead" sign' - This sign is yellow, with a gray pole beneath it. *'Up arrow sign' - This sign has a arrow pointing up, directing where the eskimo should go. *'Gears Sign' - This is usually placed when the eskimo gets near a lift, or when hazards or other mechanical objects are near. Trivia * Magneboy appears as a snowman. * The Green Troll appears as a Snowman. * A decorated Christmas Tree appears on Level 5. * Jack Frost appears frozen in a Ice Crystal. * One of the Yellow Haired Vikings appears frozen in a Ice Crystal. * The Snow Drift Yeti appears frozen in a Ice Crystal. * In The Daily Frost which appears on the game over screen there is a bit that reads; SKYWIRE: KIDS GO FREE see page 7 Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Frost Bite Category:Platform Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Sequels